Punishment
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: Kurt Hummel is very obliging when it comes to what his boyfriend likes in the bedroom. So when Blaine wants to try roleplay, Kurt is eager to set it up. Warnings inside. Klaine. Brief Anderberry siblings.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

_Warning for: Rimming, role play, use of sex toys, spanking, come play (withholding orgasm), use of handcuffs, use of a blindfold, a mild pain kink and swearing._

_A/N. Kurt, Blaine and Rachel live together in an apartment in New York. Brief Anderberry siblings, since I'm obsessed with it at the minute._

_Punishment_

_Blaine Anderson had the perfect boyfriend. Really, he did. Kurt was happy to indulge in all of Blaine's little kinks in the bedroom, and sometimes surprised him when he got home from college by setting up something for Blaine to come home to._

_This was one of those days, and Blaine realised it the minute he walked through the door._

_All the lights in the apartment were dimmed, and Blaine called out 'Babe?' He wasn't entirely sure what to expect today. As he said, Kurt liked to surprise him._

_Blaine heard the lock to their apartment door click behind him and he whirled around, his mouth instantly dropping open. Because there, stood right in front of him, was Kurt Hummel, dressed as a policeman. This was something Blaine had expressed an interest in a few days ago; he hadn't expected Kurt to put it together so quickly._

_Kurt smirked, his hands on his hips. Blaine ran his eyes over Kurt's body and let out a little choked off moan when he spotted one of their large vibrators in the place where the truncheon would go, and a pair of silver handcuffs hanging from Kurt's waist._

Kurt started walking towards Blaine, swaying his hips in the way he knew Blaine loved, and Blaine choked slightly 'O-Officer Hummel, what are you doing here?' Kurt smirked and walked over to Blaine 'I'm here to punish you, Anderson. You got caught behaving inappropriately in public again. They wanted me to bring you in, but I persuaded them to let you off with a very thorough warning.'

Blaine moaned softly at Kurt's words 'W-warning, Officer? What kind of a warning?' Kurt grinned 'Well, they left that up to me to decide.'

Kurt came over to Blaine and started trailing his lips over Blaine's neck. Blaine keened slightly and tipped his head up 'B-but this isn't a punishment, Officer?' Kurt smirked and, without Blaine noticing, slipped the handcuffs off his waistband and around Blaine's wrists.

Blaine gasped when he felt the metal and he looked up at his boyfriend with wide eyes. Kurt had a lustful look in his eyes and he purred 'It will be a punishment when you see what I've got in store for you, Anderson.'

Blaine gasped as Kurt grabbed his arms, dragging him towards their bedroom. He stumbled a little due to the handcuffs preventing him from using his hands for balance.

As soon as they entered the bedroom Kurt pushed the door shut and locked it, in case Rachel came home early. He shoved Blaine down onto the bed and growled 'Roll on to your front, Anderson.'

Blaine scrambled so he was laid on his front, and Kurt reached down to remove the handcuffs from Blaine's wrists, murmuring 'Grip the headboard, now.'

Blaine gaped slightly at him and said breathlessly 'But Officer Hummel' he started, but was cut off by a sharp slap on his ass, and Blaine cried out.'

Kurt said 'I told you to grip the headboard, Anderson. So do it. Now.' Blaine nodded, slowly reaching out to hold on to the headboard and Kurt linked the chain around the wooden slats before fixing Blaine's wrists in to it.

Kurt leaned down to whisper in Blaine's ear 'You remember the safe word, don't you baby?' Blaine nodded, gasping breathlessly, and Kurt smirked, bending his head and biting down on Blaine's neck, instantly slipping back in to character.

Kurt unbuttoned Blaine's shirt inch by inch, leaving it dangling open on his chest. He then grabbed Blaine's jeans and tugged them down, along with his boxer briefs and he licked his lips 'Mmmm, you look so good, Anderson. I wonder if you taste as good.'

Blaine cried out and arched his back as Kurt grabbed his hips, lifted them up in to the air roughly and flicked his tongue across Blaine's entrance; Blaine automatically clenched down, trying to keep Kurt's tongue in place.

Kurt smirked and pulled away, bringing another loud smack on Blaine's ass, this time on his bare skin, and Blaine cried out 'Officer Hummel, please.' Kurt sat back and reached for a scarf, tying it over Blaine's eyes and blocking out his view.

Blaine whined loudly 'But Officer, I want to see you.' Kurt smirked 'No.' Unseen by Blaine Kurt had took the lube out of his pocket and was slicking up his fingers, and he pushed two fingers in to Blaine. Blaine moaned out loudly and arched his back, tugging at his cuffs 'O-Officer….'

Kurt instantly started to move his fingers, stretching him out until Blaine was a whimpering mess below him. Kurt pulled his fingers out of the younger boy, and Blaine pushed his hips up higher with a whine. Kurt smacked his ass again, on the already rosy cheek 'Behave.' He murmured.

Kurt pulled the vibrator out of his belt loop and slicked it up with lube, pushing it fully in to Blaine with one thrust. Blaine arched his hips again and cried out 'Fuck!' loudly.

Kurt turned the vibrator on to the lowest setting, one that he knew would not be nearly enough stimulation to get Blaine off, but that was what he wanted. Kurt whispered 'Clench, now.'

Blaine tightened his muscles around the vibrator and keened low in his throat. Kurt let go of the vibrator, reaching in to the bed side table and pulling something out; the next thing Blaine knew is he had a cock ring snapped around his straining erection. He whined and Kurt bit down on his neck 'You don't cum until I tell you, okay, Anderson?' Blaine nodded, gasping breathlessly 'Yes, Officer.'

Kurt turned the vibrator up to the highest setting, causing Blaine to cry out. Kurt pulled away, tugging off his clothes, pressing up against Blaine once he had, letting Blaine feel the expanse of Kurt's skin against his back, the positioning of his hips pushing the vibrator deep in to Blaine. Blaine tugged wildly at his cuffs, groaning 'Please, baby, please fuck me.'

Kurt lifted his hand and smacked Blaine again, and harder this time 'Did I say you could call me baby?' Blaine gasped 'No Officer, you didn't, I'm sorry Officer, please just fuck me.'

Kurt smirked 'That's better.' He slicked up his erection with lube, tugging the vibrator out of Blaine, switching it off and tossing it on to the bed. Blaine clenched around the sudden emptiness, whining 'Hurry Officer, please.'

Kurt positioned himself hovering above the younger boy, slowly sinking down into his boyfriend's tight heat. Both Blaine and Kurt cried out simultaneously, Kurt's hands grasping Blaine's hips while Blaine gripped his cuffs, tugging helplessly.

Kurt instantly started to move his hips hard in to his boyfriend, thrusting hurriedly and jerkily, far too turned on to be patient and tease his boyfriend any more. Blaine whined and begged 'Please Officer, please take off the cock ring?' Kurt licked his lips and nodded, panting breathlessly, reaching down and snapping off the cock ring, dropping it somewhere he'd find later.

Kurt began to move his hips hurriedly in to Blaine again. Kurt gripped hard on to Blaine's hips as he moved, digging in his nails so there'd be bruises and red welts, just the way Blaine liked it. He thrust his hips hard in to Blaine; hard enough so he'd have bruises shaped like Kurt's hip bones on his ass for days, another thing the younger boy loved.

Kurt bent his head, pressing kisses up and down Blaine's neck, the action of leaning forward thrusting him deeper in to Blaine, pressing right in to Blaine's prostate, and Blaine let out a loud, keening moan as Kurt slid balls deep inside of him against his prostate. Blaine let out a ragged wail as Kurt began thrusting constantly in to his prostate, writhing underneath the pale man above him.

Kurt could tell from his ragged moans that the younger boy was close, so he leaned down and purred in to his ear 'Cum, Blaine.'

This was all it took for Blaine to cum without a hand on his cock, spurting on to their sheets and clenching down around Kurt. The older boy continued to thrust hard and fast in to his boyfriend, scratching down his boyfriend's chest as he rocked their hips together. Kurt arched his back and tipped his head back as he came, spilling his cum in to Blaine.

Blaine let out a whimper as his cock twitched at the feeling, attempting to get hard again much too soon. Kurt pulled out of the smaller boy after his orgasm had subsided, beginning to get uncomfortable from oversensitivity as his cock softened. He collapsed on to his back, reaching up and removing Blaine's hands from the cuffs.

Blaine instantly slumped against his boyfriend, cuddling in to him, and Kurt smiled, stroking his fingers through his boyfriend's curls 'Enjoy that?' The younger boy nodded, nestling in to Kurt tiredly. Kurt smiled; his boyfriend was always tired after sex, but he always wanted another round 'Have a nap sweetheart. I'll wake you for another round later.' Blaine nodded and murmured 'Love you baby.' Kurt smiled 'I love you too baby.' Blaine slowly drifted off in to sleep, Kurt holding him, stroking his hair gently.

…

Later that day, when Rachel arrived home from college, she noticed her brother's shoes lined up next to Kurt's and she called 'Kurt? Blaine?' When no one answered she grimaced and yelled 'Are you two playing sex games again?'

She was answered by a set of giggles and a shout of 'Don't come in the bathroom!' Rachel pulled a face and went into her bedroom, slamming the door and putting her iPod on to block out any sounds.

Blaine turned to where he had his boyfriend pinned against the wall, hands above his head and he smirked 'Round two?'

A/N. If the top part is in italics for you, I'm sorry. I can't get it to go away.


End file.
